


Second Sight

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [504]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clairvoyance, Drabble, M/M, No actual sex, Pre-Relationship, x-rated clairvoyance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/02/20: “wood, slap, wet”I've been writing smutty drabbles filling up my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card. None of the pairings on my card include Derek or Stiles. So I've decided to inject a little bit o' smut in some of my Sterekdrabbles now.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [504]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/02/20: “wood, slap, wet”
> 
> I've been writing smutty drabbles filling up my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card. None of the pairings on my card include Derek or Stiles. So I've decided to inject a little bit o' smut in some of my Sterekdrabbles now.

Seeing the new deputy bent over a desk to write something, suddenly Stiles visualized his own naked thighs pounding against the man’s bare ass with a wet, slapping sound.

The bizarre squawk Stiles made stumbling backwards got everyone’s attention in the stationhouse, even occupants of the holding cells.

Worse, the deputy was looking at Stiles now, restarting the x-rated visual and intensifying the situation in Stiles’s khakis to one perhaps most poetically phrased as morning wood in the afternoon.

“Son,” the Sheriff said. “Come meet the latest member of the force, Deputy Derek Hale.”

Stiles made the squawk noise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anyone feels this drabble should be rated explicit.


End file.
